Humans use their fingers to mediate the majority of mechanical interactions between themselves and the world. Hand gestures are used a communication protocol between multiple people. Sign language is common example of the use of hand gestures for communication. Various approaches utilize hand gestures for human computer interface applications. One well established approach tracks the finger motions by vision based systems. These vision based systems require the hand to be within certain field of view. Other popular class of devices utilizes mechanical sensors to capture finger kinematics and identify gestures based on finger kinematics. These kinematic sensors were often mounted on a glove that was worn by a user. The use of gloves can be inconvenient for users to wear throughout the day and in some instances such gloves can be intrusive and reduce tactile perception of a user. Radar based systems are also under development for use in determining hand motions or gestures.